


Counting on Constellations

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Tamaki spends the day gathering the courage to ask Sogo to go out with him, to a special place, and at a special time. Will the stars align and give him luck?





	Counting on Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading the Sogo's Dear Butterfly Rabbit Chat, so it goes without saying that this contains mild spoilers for that. If anything, it's more of a mention or two, but if you want, you can read that first and come back; if you don't mind, feel free to stay and continue on. Because of the topic and the feelings I was going for, this is written in Tamaki's perspective, a first for me. I love Tama and trying to get into his head was both challenging (It's so hard to write vague!!) and fun. Hope you enjoy! If you do, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading, and see you in the next one!
> 
> P.S. I did a quick review of astronomy and tried to make this accurate, but alas I'm no expert and the internet isn't always reliable so some of the "facts" maybe wrong. Please overlook the inaccuracies.

Tamaki spent the day following the other members, slouching against them and hearing light complaints; all the while, keeping his distance from Sou-chan but never letting him get too far from sight.

"Get off me and do something productive," Iorin snapped at him when he'd had enough of being treated like a pillow.

Tamaki blinked at him and said nothing as he walked away. Rikkun and Mikki were busy goofing around, singing and dancing to Nagicchi's anime songs, while Yama-san and Nagicchi laughed and cheered them on. It didn't matter. Iorin was right that there was something he had to do. It was important and that was why he doing anything but. _This is being nervous_ , he thought. It wasn't a new feeling but he'd never felt so cautious about speaking his mind. If he wanted to do something, he'd normally just do it. But it was what he had to say . . . There was a chance it would make Sou-chan angry. A lot of things he did made Sou-chan angry.

He still wanted to try.

After all, sometimes Tamaki won a smile, or praise, so it was worth trying.

He waited until Sou-chan looked like he'd be easy to talk to and asked, "A-are you busy tonight?"

Sou-chan looked up at him, confused, surprised, but not angry. "No, I don't have anything planned besides some reading, looking over paperwork, and . . ."

"It sounds like you're busy." Tamaki averted his eyes so his disappointment wouldn't show.

"No, it can all be done later. What's the matter, Tamaki-kun?"

"Nothing," Tamaki said, refocusing. "I just wondered if you wanted to see the stars again. I mean, we did it once but it was kind of for work so . . . maybe now, we could—"

"I'd love to, Tamaki-kun." Tamaki's heart skipped.

There was that smile he'd been after. Sou-chan was prone to putting on fake ones, but Tamaki was earning more and more of the real ones these days. It was like winning top prize at the arcade, or hitting a best score on his console and unlocking an achievement. More like all those things in one.

"Do you want to go to that café again?" Sou-chan asked. "Or do you have another star viewing location in mind?"

"Oh, yeah, someplace new," Tamaki exclaimed. "Not really new but . . . just wait for tonight. I'll surprise you."

***

That evening Tamaki refueled his energy level with King Pudding and headed out with Sou-chan right behind him. They stopped once they got to the park. "I know this isn't a new or exciting place, but I don't think you've come here at night so it should _feel_ new, I guess."

Sou-chan chuckled, putting a fist to his mouth to hide it. "That's fine, Tamaki-kun. I don't mind."

"The best place is in the field because there's less light but still not so dark that it's scary. Come on."

They made it into the center of the grass and wildflowers. There was no bench here to sit on, so Tamaki removed his jacket and laid it on the bed of green.

"You don't have to do that for me, Tamaki-kun. It'll get stained."

"I-it's for both of us. We both have to sit, you know, so it's no big deal. Don't worry about laundry now." He hoped he hadn't said too much, or too little. It was hard to judge such things, but Sou-chan settled on his jacket without another word so Tamaki joined him, heart still going mad while he tried not to show it.

"Meteor showers are rare, but even in a good dark place like this it might not be easy to see it."

"Is that why you invited me?" Sou-chan asked, "To see a meteor shower?"

"Yeah, and, hey, did you know some stars have names when they form groups? Like IDOLiSH7 and MEZZO"."

"Do you mean constellations?"

"Yeah," Tamaki nodded, studying the sky. "The sun's the only star not in one of the constellations. Oh, that's the Big Dipper. Ah, but it's not an official constellation; it's something called an asterism. And that's the little one. Then there's ah . . . I forget what that one's called but it looks like a cross. That one's supposed to be a bear or lion or something."

Tamaki was losing his composure and, in turn, losing his train of thought. He knew these things. He'd learned this stuff at school, and some things even before that. It'd been easier to do this that time at the café; then again, the sky had been different. Because he was moving when the Earth turned and the stars were stuck where they were. He'd forgotten about that. He didn't know every constellation but he should be able to get a few right anyway, impress Sou-chan. A glance at Sou-chan told him he was somehow impressed already, beaming at Tamaki again, blinking slowly.

"You really pay attention to the stars, don't you, Tamaki-kun. It's nice that they interest you so much."

"I guess. I mean, it's mostly 'cuz they're important . . . Ah, those look like a butterfly, like you, Sou-chan." Tamaki quit pointing and tried again to speak his mind. "I mean, stars are in the sky and a lot of people say heaven is in the sky too, so maybe no one's ever really gone. Maybe the stars are like eyes and—"

Tamaki felt a weight on his shoulder. Sou-chan had fallen asleep and was now resting on him. Nerves made Tamaki want to move away, but something else, something stronger, had him running a hand across Sou-chan's bangs to move them out of his eyes and leaning closer, resting his cheek on Sou-chan's head. Sou-chan's breathing was tickling Tamaki's neck but he didn't mind. He smiled and set his sights back on the sky. Just then he saw a shooting star, then another. He jittered, excited, then remembered Sou-chan was tired and stilled to avoid waking him.

It felt wrong that Sou-chan missed something so amazing but he'd seen two shooting stars, so he'd managed to catch two wishes, right? One was for Sou-chan though. He could wish for both of them.

"My wish is to make everyone watching me happy, though you probably know that already," he mumbled to the brightest star in the sky. He glanced at Sou-chan before continuing. "For Sou-chan, help him make _himself_ happy, and show him how great he already is so he can relax and stop fighting so hard. Everyone thinks he's amazing, though he doesn't seem to know and he's fought long and hard enough . . . thanks."

There was no telling if anyone heard Tamaki's wishes, but Sou-chan snuggled against him, breathing a sigh as though he were relieved. For Tamaki, that was as good a sign as any.

He was starting to see what was so great about those burning balls of lights, so far but close enough to see in the darkness. And it really felt like they were watching him too. _She_ was probably watching from among them, keeping watch on him and Aya.

"I'm glad you got to meet Sou-chan," he whispered, reaching into his pocket and fiddling with the four-leaf clover keychain tucked in there. Somehow, despite the chill night air, it felt warm.


End file.
